


let’s meet when the morning glories bloom

by personofhoney



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, OR IS IT, Oblivious Kim Sunoo, One-sided pining, Pining Yang Jungwon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Yang Jungwon, basically so much fluff help, hes such a yearner here i cant move, im sunoo luvr, this was just me projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personofhoney/pseuds/personofhoney
Summary: When Jungwon’s stare doesn’t waver, Sunoo simply rolls his eyes and lays his head back on the former’s shoulder. “First of all, I’m older, so being the caring one is my job. And second, you talk like you’re in love with me.”“Because I am.”
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	let’s meet when the morning glories bloom

**Author's Note:**

> commission <3
> 
> unbeta-ed.

Mornings are Jungwon’s favorite. 

Not the type of mornings where the sky is bright and blankets are thrown aside to make way for those waking, but the ones even earlier than that—when barely anyone wants to open their eyes yet and the sun’s rays have barely peeked over the horizon, hueing the heavens in a swirl of blues and rose-pinks. 

This has been a source of irritation for his housemate and best friend, Sunoo, since Jungwon is in charge of waking both of them up in time for their morning classes. The former always grumbles that not even God’s eyes would be open at the hour Jungwon wakes him up, but nonetheless gets up. 

Sunoo asks him every morning why they have to rise so early and Jungwon replies with the same thing every time. 

“Here’s your drink,” The older of the two hands Jungwon a mug. Still groggy from being abruptly woken up, Sunoo drapes himself over the younger’s side on the couch, his head nestled on a broad shoulder. “I don’t understand why you keep forcing me to make you coffee when you know how to do it yourself.” 

“It doesn’t taste the same when it’s made by someone else.” Even with the same exact amount and type of ingredients, the one Sunoo makes for him always ends up sweeter.

“Psh, just say you wanna boss me around.” 

Jungwon places his mug down on the coffee table in front of them before taking hold of Sunoo’s hands to fiddle with his fingers. The younger lets the pad of his thumb roam over each mole, scar, and callus on the soft skin. 

The fact that they’re close like this suffocates Jungwon like no other. 

“Hey Sunoo hyung.”

“Hm?”

“I know we’re living together now to save money while we’re still in college, but won’t you still live with me even after?” 

“Why do you keep bringing that up? This is like, the fourth time,” Sunoo yawns, barely awake enough to reply properly. “We’d probably start having separate lives after graduation you know, you’ll be busy with your Taekwondo training and stuff. But sure, if I’m still broke, I’d probably come knocking on your mansion to beg you to let me live with you.” 

The last statement was definitely said in a joking manner, but Jungwon responds as if it wasn’t. “You won’t have to beg, you won’t even have to ask. Stay with me, hyung. I’d take care of you.” 

It’s true that this isn’t the first time they’ve talked about this, but Jungwon can’t stop himself from bringing it up multiple times, not when Sunoo never takes him seriously. 

While the majority are in a dilemma to act in a way that’ll hide their true feelings, Jungwon is stuck directly conveying his affections to a person who’s too dense to see it, or maybe just refuses to. He desperately hopes it’s only the former. 

Sunoo doesn’t take the hint this time either. He raises his head to send the other a look of suspicion, his eyes narrowed and brows meeting in the center. When Jungwon’s stare doesn’t waver, he simply rolls his eyes and lays his head back on the former’s shoulder. “First of all, I’m older, so being the caring one is my job. And second, you talk like you’re in love with me.”

“Because I am.” 

Because Jungwon always has been, because he doesn’t remember a day in his life where he looked at Sunoo and didn’t want him to look back.

It’s why mornings are his favorite. With Sunoo being an architecture student whose deadlines never seem to diminish and Jungwon trying his best to balance college and his path towards becoming a professional athlete, spare time has turned into a luxury. But mornings allow quiet conversations over burnt pancakes and hips bumping into each other as they brush their teeth over the same sink. 

It’s when the dawn has barely broken through that Sunoo’s time is Jungwon’s alone to have. 

He loves mornings because he loves Sunoo. 

A scoff is heard. The said male remains unconvinced. “Sure you are, whatever.” 

What’s it going to take for the older to understand?

“Saying such jokes and the sun isn’t even out yet, why are we off the bed already?”

Sunoo asks him every morning why they have to rise so early and Jungwon replies with the same thing every time. 

“I heard from someone that mornings become pretty when you spend it with someone you love, I wake you up to see if that’s true. And so far.. it has been, every day.”

Jungwon wants to ask Sunoo if mornings are pretty for him too. 

But the latter has fallen back asleep on his shoulder, possibly midway his reply, so he’ll just have to ask another time. 

For now, Jungwon will close his eyes and try to remember how it feels to be embraced by Sunoo’s warmth like this, until the memory is all what occupies the back of his mind and the spaces between his ribs. 

He lays his cheek over the crown of the slumbering boy’s head. 

Jungwon can only hope the sun gives them even just a few more seconds to be each other’s. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you can tell i didn’t bother with proper characterization and just projected how much i love sunoo yeah ok i’m sorry (not really)
> 
> thank you syd for commissioning, it truly means a lot :(
> 
> if anyone wants to give me coins too to make this longer i mean... i won’t complain—
> 
> find me at my enha writing acc (where i do everything but write <3): @nuguship


End file.
